Embodiments of the inventive concepts described herein relate to a substrate treating apparatus, and more particularly, relate to an apparatus for treating a substrate using plasma.
In general, plasma means ionized gas formed of ions, electrons, radicals, etc. The plasma is created by very high temperature, strong electric field or high-frequency electric and magnetic field.
A plasma processing apparatus is an apparatus that converts a reactant into a plasma state to deposit it on a semiconductor substrate and clears, ashes, or etches the semiconductor substrate using the reactant of the plasma state.
The development of a semiconductor industry enables a semiconductor device to have large capacity and high functionality. Accordingly, it is necessary to integrate more elements within a narrow space. For this reason, a semiconductor device manufacturing technique is being developed and researched for scale-down and high integration of patterns. For such scale-down and high integration of patterns, a dry etching technique using plasma is being applied to a manufacturing process. In the dry etching technique, reaction gas is activated to be converted into a plasma state, and positive ions or radicals of the plasma state of reaction gas etches a predetermined area of a semiconductor substrate.
In particular, an Inductively Coupled Plasma (ICP) process apparatus uses a dielectric window as a transfer path of a high-frequency power. At the beginning of a process or during a process, there is generated the event that process results are different from each other because a temperature varies due to influence of a plasma in a chamber while the process is performed.
Accordingly, a heater is provided to surround a dielectric window outside a conventional dielectric window to heat the dielectric window heating method. In this case, however, a center area of the dielectric window is heated less than an edge portion of the dielectric window, thereby lowering process efficiency.